


Flattery

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom Banter, M/M, Trans Character, Vaughn REALLY likes to be eaten out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn likes to be eaten out. Rhys doesn't mind eating out.<br/>It's literally just porn.</p><p>[Takes place before the main story of TFTBL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattery

“Well, hel _lo_ there, beautiful,” Rhys purred as he spread Vaughn’s legs. “You’ve been hiding from me, haven’t ya?” He leaned down between Vaughn’s thighs and kissed him there. Vaughn shivered and let out a small whine. Rhys started out with a flat-tongued lick from the base to the top, kissing Vaughn’s clit when he reached it. Rhys gently sucked on whatever folds he could get in his mouth, eliciting a moan from Vaughn. The noises only made each of their blushing faces burn hotter, and it definitely went straight to Rhys’ dick.

 

“Rhys...” Vaughn breathed, one of his hands pushing itself through Rhys’ hair and gripping. Rhys began to press his tongue into Vaughn, the tip of his nose grinding into Vaughn’s clit, tiny bits of unshaven stubble tickling Vaughn’s thighs.

 

“F-fuck...Rhys,” Vaughn moaned, his grip on Rhys’ hair tightening.

 

“That’s it...good boy,” Rhys paused to say. “Moan for me.” And Vaughn made a point of moaning very loudly, grinding against Rhys’ nose and tongue and lips and teeth and it was _just so much_!

 

“Oh, fuck me...” Vaughn groaned on instinct. Rhys slid a hand up Vaughn’s body and to his mouth.

 

“Suck on a couple of my fingers and we’ll see about it, alright?” Rhys murmured, and Vaughn eagerly obeyed, taking two of Rhys’ fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, coating them with spit. Rhys took the time to tease, using his other hand to gently pull apart the folds and slide his tongue in further. He pulled sensitive skin between his teeth, biting just hard enough to get a whimper out of Vaughn, whose hands moved to grip the sheets.

 

“Good boy...” Rhys repeated and pulled his fingers out of Vaughn’s mouth. He stood then, putting a knee onto the bed, using his cybernetic hand to push Vaughn’s leg up. The fingers coated in spit rubbed their way around Vaughn’s cunt, slowly pushing in. Vaughn tensed and gasped, toes curling and eyes closing. It wasn’t until Rhys curled his fingers did Vaughn moan.

 

“That’s it...” Rhys moaned with him. “That’s it, baby.” Rhys pressed against that sweet spot with every curl, making Vaughn shiver and tense and squirm and act oh-so-beautifully.

 

“Oh, Rhys...please,” Vaughn whined, his hand shooting down to grab Rhys’ hand. He ground against the palm of Rhys’ hand, shuddering and whimpering.

 

“Please? Please, what? Tell me what you want, baby,” Rhys purred, leaning down to kiss Vaughn on the lips.

 

“I-I want you to fuck me,” Vaughn groaned as the kiss was broken. “Please...just, get inside of me.”

 

“You got it,” Rhys said and pulled his fingers out. Vaughn reached up to the bedside table and grabbed the condom. Rhys took it and unwrapped it, examining it before starting to put it on.

 

“You really went all out on this box; pre-lubed, thin, lots of ridges for his and... _his_ pleasure,” he said and Vaughn blushed.

 

“What can I say? They looked...nice,” he said with a giggle. Rhys smiled wider, leaning down to kiss Vaughn again.

 

“You want this?” Rhys asked, even though he knew the answer.

 

“Y-yes...” Vaughn sighed, pushing his hips up to meet Rhys’. “Oh, god, please.” Rhys slowly started to push in, guided by his hand, and Vaughn’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

 

“F-fuck...” Rhys gasped as he inched his way in. “That feels... _really_ good...” Rhys moved both his hands up and slid them under Vaughn, hugging him close and kissing his neck.

“Fuck...Vaughn...”

 

“Yes, yes...y-yes, Rhys...” Vaughn chanted under his breath, wrapping his arms tightly around Rhys, scratching at his bare back and leaving thin red lines. Rhys groaned something incoherent as he started thrusting faster, harder, angling his hips upward slightly with each push.

“God, Vaughn...I’m so fucking close...” Rhys moaned in embarrassment.

 

“Already?” Vaughn asked, breathless. “You’d better eat me out again after this.”

 

“You got it,” Rhys replied and smiled against Vaughn’s neck, kissing and biting. Rhys’ breath became more frantic and the noises he made became more high-pitched as he thrust faster. He chanted Vaughn’s name like a mantra, sprinkling “please” among his words, and not sparing curses. When he came, it was with a loud groan, his hips slowing but pushing deeper, his breath releasing in long trains.

 

Rhys pulled out slowly, causing a hitch in Vaughn’s breath. Rhys peeled himself off of Vaughn and removed his arms from under him carefully, immediately working on getting the condom off and throwing it away. Vaughn closed his eyes, trying to will away the soreness in his legs. He listened to Rhys rustling about the room, cleaning up. He jolted slightly when he felt Rhys kiss him.

 

“Why can’t I ever get you to cum from that?” Rhys asked as he pulled away. Vaughn shrugged.

 

“I dunno. I guess my vag likes your tongue more than it likes your dick,” he said nonchalantly. Rhys pouted, pushing out his lower lip and mocking dejection.

 

“But my dick likes it...” he murmured.

 

“Don’t blame me,” Vaughn defended, “blame my vag. Just...” he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “just hop to it, okay? I was...I was pretty close...” Rhys smirked as he shrunk back between Vaughn’s thighs.

 

“Pretty close?” he asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Vaughn huffed in irritation, but smiled nonetheless.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Get down there and make me cum. _Then_ , we’ll talk about flattery,” Vaughn said, laying back on the bed and wrapping his legs loosely around Rhys’ back.

 

“Yes, sir,” Rhys said with only half-mockery. He started licking slowly, trailing up teasingly, pressing the tip of his tongue into Vaughn’s clit when he reached it. Vaughn immediately tensed, one of his hands reaching down to grab Rhys’ hair. He pressed his hips into Rhys’ face, moaning softly.

 

“More,” he demanded, his voice shaking slightly. Rhys pulled away for only a moment to put a finger in his mouth, slicking it with spit before pushing it into Vaughn. “Just one?” Rhys added another finger. He curled them and pushed them deep as he sucked on Vaughn’s clit, pressing his tongue against it.

 

Vaughn moaned loudly and ground against Rhys’ face and fingers, holding him in place with the hand in his hair. He could feel it building up in this stomach, the teasing, aching tickle of orgasm. He whined Rhys’ name, cursing and praising. His other hand soon joined the first in Rhys’ hair, and Vaughn held Rhys’ head still as he ground himself against Rhys’ tongue and his teeth and his lips and his fingers and it was _terrible_ how close he was!

 

When Vaughn came, pleasure washed over him, spreading up and out from between his legs, yanking a loud, rough moan from his lungs. He held Rhys’ face between his legs, rubbing himself on Rhys’ mouth to ride out the wave of pleasure. Rhys merely stared in amazement.

 

“Holy fuck...” he breathed as he pulled away, looking at Vaughn spread out on the bed, well-satiated.

  
“You’re telling me...” Vaughn said back, his deep breaths punctuating his reply. “That...that was good. _Now_...we can talk about flattery.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a fantastic way to start my account.
> 
> Please excuse any errors, I don't have an editor yet, and my autism makes grammar difficult sometimes. Also, excuse the formatting, I'm not used to Rich Text quite yet.


End file.
